villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Witch (Town of Salem)
The Witch is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game Town of Salem. The Witch wants to see the Town's defeat. History The Witch's goal is see the Town's defeat and survive until end of the game. They can win all roles, except the Town. The Witches chooses two people every night, the first person will be controlled by the Witch and the second person is the target of the first person. So, the first person will use their ability to the second person. Also, The Witch will know the first person's role. The Witch has a basic defense barrier, so they can be protected from the basic attack enemies like the Serial Killer. Killing Conditions The Witches has no killing ability, but they can control the killing roles, so they can assassin to the people. Winning Conditions The Witches must survive and must see the Town's defeat for the winning. They can be team the all Mafia and neutral roles. Death The Witches has the basic defense barrier, so they can be protected from the basic attack roles for once. But some roles can break the barrier and kill the Witch. This is the list of roles that can break the Witch's barrier and kill the Witch same time; Type of Deaths *'Werewolf': If the Witch visits Werewolf or the Werewolf visits the Witch, Werewolf will maul them, Arsonist will die. *'Veteran': If the Witch visits a triggered Veteran, Veteran will shoot them and Witchwill die. *'Bodyguard': If the Witch visits a person who also visited by the Bodyguard, the Bodyguard will kill Witch, however, the Bodyguard will die too. *'Jailor': If the Jailor jails the Arsonist and decides to execute them, the Arsonist will die. *'Arsonist': If the Witch douses and ignites the Witch's home, the Arsonist will burn. *'Witch': The Witch can control a role that have the powerful attack and make them to kill Witch. And the Witch can control a powerful attack role to kill themself. *'Jester': If the Witch chooses to guilty vote or to be abstain to a lynched Jester and if Jester decides to kill them, the Witch will die. Investigation Results *'Sheriff': Sheriff will get the result that the Witch is not suspicious. *'Investigator': Investigators will get the result "Your target could be a Lookout, Forger, or Witch.". *'Consigliere': Consiglieres will know their target is an Witch, they will get the result "Your target casts spells on people. They must be a Witch". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Witch; *'Occultist': Win 1 game. *'Enchantress': Win 5 games. *'Voodoo': Win 10 games. *'Warlock': Win 25 games. *'Double-Edged Sword': Force 2 Town members to die to a Veteran in a game. *'Directing the Blade': Control a Serial Killer 5 times in a game. *'Two Birds, One Stone': Make a Vigilante shoot another Town member. Quote Gallery Witch-0.png|The Witch. Achievement Witch.png|Avatar of the Witch. Trivia *There is no the Witch role in the Coven Expansion role. But it can be assumed the Coven Leader is the Witch's counterpart. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Incriminators Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Brainwashers Category:Assassins Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists